The mummy
by Cleoru Misumi Mego
Summary: La película The mummy mejorada al estilo Rurouni Kenshin; por las hermanitas Cleoru Misumi y Mego. review onegais.


The Mummy  
  
N.A: Las autoras de esta loca historia no son nada má ni nada menos que Cleoru Misumi y Mego!!!!!!!!!!! Aparecen muchos fuegos artificiales y confeti y gritos de nuestros fanaticos o sea El Kenshingumi y El Oniwabashu y el resto.  
  
Una breve introducción a la acción.  
  
En el año 305 antes de Cristo.  
  
En la casa del faraón, en uno de los salones de estancia, una joven de largo cabello marrón, ojos azul grisaceos y pechos pronunciados que vestía una falda egipcia, y su cuerpo tatuado, con un extraño brillo dorado y lineas negras verticales y horrizontales alrededor de su cuerpo.  
  
Hiba caminando a lo largo del salón. Al llegar a una plataforma que a ambos lados tenía dos figuras de chakales negras donde la esperaba un homre alto, de piel morena largo cabello marrón oscuro y mirada perversa. Se miraron a los ojos y se fundieron en un prolongado beso. El homre colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de la joven y la acarició con intencidad exparciendo el diseño tatuado en su piel.  
  
La puerta se abrió de golpe y la figura del faraón se divizó tras las cortinas. El hombre antes mencionado, se escondió tras una columna, mientras la joven colocó una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de la estatua del chakal.  
  
Con paso ligero el faraón que vestía una falda blanca y un extraño ajuar en la cabeza con una serpiente se asercó a la joven.  
  
joven:¿Qué hace a estas horas aquí faraón?  
  
faraón:Buscandote mi querida esposa.-El Faraón divizó la marca borrosa de la piel de ella- ¿Quién se ha atrevido a tocarte Yumi?-dijo señalando el hombro de Yumi.  
  
Yumi miró con terror su hombro. Tras la columna salió el hombre con una daga en manos que apuntaba al faraón.  
  
Faraón: Shishio, tu, mi sacerdote. ¿Cómo te has atrevido a tocar a mi mujer?  
  
Acabado de decir esto Shishio le clavó la daga en el centro del pecho al Faraón. El faraón expidió un grito de dolor desplomandose en el suelo. Inmediatamente un charco de sangre se formó bajo el faraón. Devido al grito llegaron guardias con sus lanzas y se llevaron a Shishio.  
  
Yumi horrorizada del castigo que le impondrían atravezó su cuerpo con una lanza de oro.  
  
Yumi: Tu podrás revivirme Shishio- dice antes de caer al suelo inmovil.  
  
A Shishio lo llevaron frente al pueblo. En medio del desierto crearon una hoguera de por lo menos 6 metros de altura. Los jueces lo juzgaron. A Shishio lo lanzarón a la hoguera. Y en su último momento de muerte invoco al supuesto dios del mal y lanzó una maldición a quien lo volviera a molestar.  
  
"Cuando yo este en mi tumba, al que se le ocurra molestar mi descanso, 3 plagas lo persiguiran, la lepra, el hambre y la muerte. Esta se cumplira sobre cualquiera que me vea."  
  
Después de esto murio. Al consumirse la hoguera los guardias lo sacaron y lo embalsamaron poniendo cada organo de Shishio en un embase. En total hubieron 10 embases. Que de cada uno según saldría un guerrero formando, el Jupon gatana que perseguería todo aquel que fuera la rencarnación o el desendiente de quienes lo condenaron a muerte. Lo colocaron con llaves en un ataud y lo enteraron en la arena.  
  
En el 1934 después de Cristo.  
  
En pleno desierto se desató una battalla entre Ingleses y Egipicios. El ejercito Inglés estaba encabezado por Aoshi Shinomori un joven alto, de cabellos negros, ojos azules como el hielo, cuerpo fornido, serio y de desendencia Japonesa por parte de padre y por parte de madre Inglés. Fue nacido y criado en inglaterra era un hombre muy culto, educado e intelectual. Ambos ejércitos estaban bien armados, pero los egipcios superaban en número a los ingleses, que se preparaban para atacar tras una muralla no muy alta. Además los egipcios venía a caballo. Todos esperaban la orden de Aoshi incluyendo su mejor amigo Enishi que estaba a su lado.  
  
Aoahi:Listos! uno!... dos!...- En ese momento Enishi tal vez se acobardó o tal vez por traición dejó sus armas y se alejó hacia trás resguardandose en una construcción de piedra tras ellos. Aoshi movió la cabeza pensando en los amigoas que tenía-dos!... yyyyyy Fuego!!!- En ese momento comenzaron los disparo de las dos partes lograron deribar varios ginetes, pero ya se acercaban demaciado y tuvieron que correr, varios soldados se fuero con Enishi pero al Aoshi llegar habían cerrado la puerta. Corrió hacia otra parte del desierto hasta encontrarse con una enorme figura de un perro chakal que estaba enterrado en la arena casi completamente. De repente la arena empezó a mover formando un rostro en ella y Aoshi trataba de salir de ahí, mientras los caballos sientieron el peligro y sus dueños que estaban tras Aoshi decidieron alejarse.  
  
Aoshi salio de ese lugar y luego de caminar unas horas se encontro con el traidor de su "amigo" Enishi Yukishiro.  
  
Aoshi agarrando por el cuello a Enishi: ¿A dónde crees que vas?  
  
Enishi: Guardias!!!!!!  
  
Aparecieron unos hombres llenos de arenas sobre unos camello que golpearon a Aoshi dejandolo inconsiente y se lo llevaron amarrado de lo camellos.  
  
Continuara........  
  
N.A: Esto es solo la introducción espero que les guste.  
  
Bye  
  
se despiden  
  
Cleoru Misumi y Mego (happy sisters) 


End file.
